The Itch
by WheatleyCore98
Summary: This is, basically, a retelling of "The Itch" chapter. I do incorporate what I think would be going through Chell's mind through all of this.
1. Meeting Up

**"Try to get us down there. I'll hit him with a paradox."** PotaDOS said.

Chell simply shook her head up and down and looked around to find spots to place portals onto. She looked left and found a busted up air vent, from the looks of it. She looked through the crack and placed an orange portal. She then looked toward the wall in front of her and placed a blue portal. She walked right through the blue portal and came out of the orange portal. She dropped down to the cat walk. She could easily hear Wheatley getting more and more annoyed at the Frankenturrets. Chell ignored his anguish and continued walking on the catwalk until she eventually reached the lift.

**"You've got one hour! Solve it!"** Wheatley yelled, suddenly.

Chell was a bit surprised at this sudden change of attitude but continued waiting until the lift reached the top. Chell continued walking along the cat walk until she dropped to the room below. She went through the automatic-opening door. She was greeted by multiple Frankenturrets attempting to walk around, but failing all the same.

**"Solve his puzzle for him. When he comes back, I'll hit him with a paradox."** PotaDOS calmly stated.

Chell obliged and picked up a Frankenturret by using her portal gun. She set it calmly down on the button and waited to see what would happen.

**"Ha ha, YES! I knew you'd solve it!"** Wheatley happily stated.

**"Hey! Moron!"** PotaDOS yelled.

Hearing the word moron , made Chell cringe a little. She easily remembers what happened last time Wheatley got called a moron. It didn't end well.

**"Oh. Hello"** He plainly states as if nothing had happened.

Chell looks a bit annoyed by that but keeps her expression steady.

**"Alright. Paradox time.**  
**This. Sentence. Is. FALSE don't think about it don't think about it..."** PotaDOS tries to ignore her own words.

Chell continues staring back and forth between PotaDOS and Wheatley. PotaDOS is not exactly confident that this plan will work, but hoped all the same. Chell had no idea if it would actually work and just stared, hoping for the best.

**"Um. 'TRUE'. I'll go 'true. Huh. That was easy. I'll be honest, I might have heard that one before, though. Sort of cheating."** Wheatley simply says.

Chell stared in complete shock. Wheatley easily solved this paradox like it was nothing. Technically, she wouldn't say 'solve' , but that was the only word she could think of. Wheatley looks completely unaffected. Chell then rolls her eyes, all of this planning only to have it fail. PotaDOS was actually confident that it would fail, but still, it was worth a shot. Chell couldn't believe that this clumsy, moronic, lovable, funny core had suddenly turned on her, just for being installed into GlaDOS chasis. Chell immediately realized something. GlaDOS, now PotaDOS, had been acting a lot nicer after being removed from the chasis, Wheatley on the other hand. Only one thing could pass through Chell s mind.

_'I created a monster.'_


	2. Revelations

**"It's a paradox! There IS no answer. Look, this place is going to blow up if I don't get back in my body!" **PotaDOS simply states the obvious.

This was obvious to everyone, everyone except…Wheatley.

**"Ahhhhhh. 'FALSE'. I'll go 'false'." **Wheatley states.

All is quiet until the announcer comes on with some few, brief words.

**"Explosion imminent. Evacuate the facility immediately." **The Announcer calmly states.

**"Hold on! I thought I fixed that." **Wheatley states as a fact, which is most likely false.

**"Warning. Reactor core is at critical temperature." **The Announcer states again, while most likely annoying Wheatley.

** "There fixed." **Wheatley says with a bit of pride.

I simply stare at him, unconvinced that he actually fixed it.

_'He's most likely trying to quiet down the Announcer. He never fixed it, and if I don't swap PotaDOS and Wheatley in time, we might all die.' _I think as I gulp out of fear.

**"Hey, it is GREAT seeing you guys again. Seriously. It turns out I'm a little short on test subjects right now. So this works out PERFECT, and off we go!" **Wheatley states as more of a fact than an opinion.

I stare at him and realize that the test chamber's door is now open. As I carry PotaDOS along with me, I walk through the door onto the catwalk.

**"You have no idea what it's like in this body. I HAVE to test. All the time. Or I get this... this ITCH. It must be hardwired into the system or something. "Oh! But when I DO test... ohhhhh, man alive! Nothing feels better. It's just... why I've gotta test, I've gotta test!" **Wheatley states as a fact.

_'It sounds like something to europhoic release or something along those lines.'_ I think, lost in my own train of thought.

**"****_Uh oh._****" **PotaDOS says.

I look down at her with concern.

_'If GlaDOS herself is concerned, then something horrible might actually happen.'_ I think to myself.

Even though, Wheatley is in charge of everything, I doubted he could do actual damage. But, if GlaDOS is getting worried, then maybe I was wrong.


End file.
